Valentine's love
by purplebunni15
Summary: Valentine's one-shot for Hesitation. ZeroxOc


Happy Valentine's day my lovely love-birds!~

I actually got chocolate this year from the man of my dreams~ ^-^

I know I should be working on my current story **Hesitation**, but I couldn't resist making this!

If any of you haven't read **Hesitation** yet, please check it out when you have some spare time!~

Also, this is set when they're 14, and that means they ARE teens now. Just for this one-shot. :)

Please remember to review!~

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Vampire Knight, as Matsuri Hino does, and I don't really want to own it anyway, just read it. I own all my Oc's, so please don't use them without my permission(?).

And... That's it, really...

**ENJOY~**

**. . . .**

"Kazumi!" Yuki screeched as she crashed through the kitchen door, barrelling headfirst into Kazumi, making her drop everything onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Yuki gasped, as Kazumi bent down to pick up the things she dropped.

"It's ok," Kazumi said, as she finally stood up with broken pieces of chocolate.

"Oh," Yuki said, as soon as she saw the chocolate in Kazumi's hands.

"Who were those for?" She questioned, as she stared at Kazumi.

Kazumi blushed, and adverted her gaze.

"No-one," She muttered, as she tried to walk past Yuki, who was staring at her with a smile on her face.

"Those were for Zero, right?" Yuki giggled, as she blocked Kazumi's way.

Kazumi sighed, as she gave up trying to escape.

"Were. They're all broken now," She muttered, with a sad face.

Yuki smiled even brighter. "That's ok. We can make them together! I'll make mine for Kaname, and you can re-make yours for Zero!"

Kazumi looked at her and shrugged. "Ok. But we'll have to be quick. Zero's going to come back from Chairman's shopping expeditions."

Yuki nodded happily, glad she got someone to cook with her, and dragged Kazumi into the kitchen.

"Come on then! Let's get moving!"

**. . . .**

"Ah!" Yuki yawned as she stretched.

"That was really tiring, wasn't it Kazumi?" She asked, checking on her batch of chocolates that were in the oven.

Kazumi smiled at Yuki's impatient-ness, checking on her own batch of chocolates every now and then, to make sure they weren't burning.

The oven timer went off, dinging softly, just as the doorbell rang.

Kazumi looked uncertainly between the oven and the door.

"You go get the door," Yuki said, smiling at her. "I'll get the chocolates out and put them somewhere to cool, then we can give Kaname and Zero theirs later. Ok?"

Kazumi nodded, and went to open the door.

Standing outside was Takuma, Kaname, Zero, and the happy-go-lucky chairman.

Kazumi moved aside to let them all in, closing the door when all were inside.

"Happy valentine's day," She muttered softly, as they walked past her to go to the living room.

"Happy valentine's day!" Takuma squealed as he attacked Kazumi in a hug.

When Takuma let go of her, Zero walked past and slipped something small into her hand.

"Happy valentine's day," He muttered under his breath, pausing in his steps, then continuing.

"OH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! YOU'RE TELLING DADDY HAPPY VALENTINES DAY? WHAT A WONDERFUL LOVING CHILD YOU ARE!" Kaien cried, as he engulfed Kazumi in a smothering hug.

Kazumi flailed her arms helplessly, when her oxygen supply stopped, and Takuma had to pry Kaien off her.

It was off to a good start.

**. . . .**

"Hey, Zero," Kazumi said, when she found him out on the balcony, alone.

"Why aren't you with the others?" She questioned him, as she tilted her head to look at the moon.

"It's so pretty out here," Zero replied, "So I just couldn't resist."

Kazumi chuckled.

"Fair enough," She said, staring at the sky.

"Did you open the parcel I gave you yet?"

She shook her head. "No. I wanted to give you something first. Hold out your hand, and close your eyes."

It was Zero's turn to shrug, as he complied, closing his eyes, and holding out his hand.

Something soft was lightly pressed into his palm as he exhaled.

He opened his eyes without permission, only to find that he was all alone, on the balcony, under the beautiful moon, with a small heart shaped chocolate in his hand.

He smiled softly to himself as he popped it into his mouth.

He was now certain that there was something more beautiful than the moon, and it defiantly wasn't the chocolate.

**. . . .**

Takuma watched with a feeling in his heart, as Kazumi gave Zero chocolate.

'What's wrong with me?' He asked himself, as the feeling grew when Zero ate the chocolate.

"Why didn't she give me chocolate?" He said, out loud. "I've known her for so long, and she didn't give me anything!"

He stopped talking when he heard fast footsteps coming towards him.

Kazumi walked right past him, but not before tucking something into his shirt pocket.

Takuma waited until she walked around the corner, before checking what she put inside his pocket.

A chocolate wrapped up in foil with a little card stared up at him, as he went to open them.

He ate the chocolate, while he opened up the card.

'_Dear Takuma,'_ It read, _'I made some chocolate today for you. I didn't know what type you would like, but Yuki told me you liked anything. So I hope milk chocolate is ok. I hope you have a happy Valentine's day! _

_With love, _

_from Kazumi :)'_

Takuma smiled to himself, as he re-read the card.

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**. . . .**

Kazumi toppled onto her bed as soon as she got back to her room.

The entire day was exhausting, and she was ready to fall asleep any minute.

As she got comfortable, something on top of her bed-side table caught her eye.

Zero's envelope.

She sat up with excitement racing through her body, eager to see what was there.

As she opened up the envelope, something fell out, onto her lap.

She picked it up and examined it closely, a gasp leaving her mouth.

A silver necklace with a single silver key dangled from her hand.

She smiled to herself as she opened up the note.

She noticed it only had seven words on it, something she found quite odd, but when she read the words, she softly smiled, and chuckled.

_'You've stolen the key to my heart'_

Those words had just made her day.

**. . . .**

Please remember to review!~


End file.
